


Your Arms Feel Like Home

by buchanansoldicr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buchanansoldicr/pseuds/buchanansoldicr
Summary: After a long mission, Steve finds himself at his apartment and the only thing he wants is a long bath and rest under his boyfriend’s arms.





	Your Arms Feel Like Home

As soon as Steve set a foot inside the apartment, he sighed. The smell of homemade coffee coming from the kitchen reached his nose, giving him the sense of home, he desperately needed that after a long day of work. His shield shined against the only light turned on in the living room. The desk lamp was still on from the moment he left the place that morning, with Bucky lying on the couch back then, his metal fingers wrapped around a cup of coffee and a new book on the other, with his eyes focused on the reading. But, this time, the couch was empty and there was no sight of Bucky.

Though he didn’t stop looking for his boyfriend. Walking across the living room, Steve laid down his shield upon the couch as he started to take off his suit. As his second skin – also known as his suit – touched the floor of his room, he started to hear a whistle apparently coming from the bathroom. He didn’t even mind checking whose whistle was it, Steve knew it was Bucky’s. There was no way he wouldn’t recognize his voice, or even the sounds that came from his throat. Steve knew every part of Bucky, every inch of his body, every like, dislike and even the bad memories. They knew each other long before the feelings were set over the table and the needing of the other’s presence became a priority.

Steve yawned. Slowly, he walked to the standing mirror in the corner of the room. The soft light of the moon coming from the window next to him let him see the small purple and yellow bruises as he raised his top tank a little. Going to missions alone was the worst, but it helped clear his mind and stay focus on the mission because he didn’t have to worry about a teammate getting hurt, or worse. On the other side, dismantling HYDRA bases by his own meant getting all the bruises and broken ribs all to himself. And that day was one of those days. His fingers brushed against the yellow in his ribs as he hissed a bit. The physical pain wasn’t what worried him though, it was the trigger memories of past missions. HYDRA has affective both his work and personal life in a way it was impossible to get them out of his mind, not until there was not a single HYDRA agent threatening the lives of the civilians and, therefore, the people he loved.

Speaking of the people he loved. The Captain followed the whistle coming from the bathroom. He needed a shower, or a bath. Yeah, he needed a bath, to relax principally. But it seemed that his boyfriend had taken the bath as his personal place to read that same book he’s been carrying around for the past two days. At least one of them had their mind busy on something else than pain and obligations. The bare thought eased Steve’s mind a little bit. Grabbing a towel to clean his hands, which were still covered in dirt, he rested his shoulder against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. Bucky didn’t seem to notice Steve staring until words started to come out his mouth.

“ **Hey, you busy?** ”

Bucky’s head turned to Steve’s, lips still pursing as he stopped whistling. Steve could swear his jaw dropped. It hadn’t passed too much time since Steve’s left for the mission that was assigned to him a few days ago. Saying goodbye was never something Steve was good at, specially when it comes to Bucky. They had said goodbye to each other too many times before, even when they didn’t want to. The only thing good that came from saying goodbye was the hope that comes next, the hope of seeing the other again, no matter what, they’d always find their way back to each other.

“ **Steve…?** ” Said Bucky. He didn’t expect to see Steve that soon, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss him, he did, with every inch of his body. “ **What are you doing?** ”

It’s like his boyfriend could read his mind, because Steve threw the towel back to the chair next to the bath and walked over it, his hands griping the end of his white tank top and taking it off, revealing the small bruises forming around his torso. He might be Captain America, but he wasn’t made of steel, though they’d disappear in a few hours.

“ **Takin’ a bath with you.** ” Added Steve. His shirt ended up on the bathroom floor, followed by his boxers. Bucky didn’t say more; his eyes were scanning Steve’s chest with an understanding look. He knew better than anyone how stressful those missions can be, specially for Steve. And he was sure as hell he’ll help him get his mind out of work. The book previously held by the man with the metal arm was left by the towel, over the chair next to him.

As soon as Steve got inside the bath, Bucky opened his arms, inviting him to come closer. The blonde followed his demand, moving the lather floating on the water with one of his hand as he approached the brunet. Steve’s head rested upon his boyfriend’s shoulder as his own would leave all the tension on them. There were a lot of places Steve Rogers had called home in the past: his old place with his ma, the army, the avengers’ compound and now his new apartment. But any of those places were able to give him that feeling of home, a place where he belonged. None of those places were Bucky. Laying on top of him, being able to feel his heart pounding inside his chest was the only feeling Steve needed to forget about everything, to forget about work and HYDRA. None of that mattered now because he had Bucky, then and now.

But Steve wasn’t the only one with demons inside his mind. The thing was, as long as Steve and Bucky were together, they were able to forget about everything that surrounds them and let go of the pain that came from several years ago, when neither of them knew the other was alive, when Steve stopped being the kid from Brooklyn and became the man out of time; when Bucky forgot who he was and got lost for many years until Steve found him. All the pieces fell on their place when they found each other again, and again, and again.

“You wanna talk about it?” Bucky asked softly, lowering his gaze to find Steve’s. The blonde under him shook his head no. There were demons inside his head that were meant to stay there. Bucky already had a lot of weight over his shoulder for Steve to add one more burden to them. Steve closed his eyes as Bucky looked up again. His body was still hurting, but the pain was ceasing slowly.

He was calm, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, this is based on this gif set I made a couple weeks ago on my tumblr page (same @ than tthe one from here). This is my first-time writing, so I’d love some feedback.


End file.
